


Check Up

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-07
Updated: 2007-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-05 20:36:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1831417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the <a href="http://asylums.insanejournal.com/harryron100/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://asylums.insanejournal.com/harryron100/"></a><b>harryron100</b> Prompt: Green</p>
            </blockquote>





	Check Up

**Title:** Check Up  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Summary:** Written for the [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/harryron100/profile)[**harryron100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/harryron100/) Prompt: Green  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Word Count:** 100 x 2  
 **Category/Warnings:** Humor/ Mpreg  
 **A/N:** The insane muse attacked. Clearly.  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Check Up

~

Pushing away from the table, Harry ran for the loo.

“He looked a bit green,” Hermione said.

Ron shrugged, taking another bite of eggs. “Guess he’s still not well.”

Hermione sighed. “He’s been sicking up every morning for a month now. He needs to go to a mediwitch.”

Still eating, Ron shook his head. “He’s fine the rest of the time. He’s been gaining weight and his sex drive is off the charts--” He paused when he saw her flush. “Sorry. Too much?”

“A bit. Look, just go get him checked out, yeah?”

Ron nodded. “All right. But it’s nothing.”

~

“It’s nothing,” Harry said for the third time.

Ron rubbed his back soothingly. “Yeah, but Hermione won’t leave us alone until we do this.”

Harry nodded. He hated getting checkups, but he hated Hermione’s lectures more.

The mediwizard returned and Harry sighed. He looked green, just out of school, and Harry wondered if he could trust his diagnosis.

“I have your results. Congratulations!”

“Erm, excuse me?” Ron said.

“On the joyful event,” the man continued. “You know. Expecting?”

“Expecting what?” Harry asked, puzzled.

But Ron was already turning green. “Me? A father?” He fainted.

The mediwizard sighed. “Another checkup, then?”

~


End file.
